The Protein/Peptide Chemistry/Molecular Interaction Facility unites in one resource under the direction of Dr. Garrett C. Du Bois, three important facilities: the Protein Chemistry Laboratory; the Peptide Chemistry Laboratory and the Molecular Interaction Laboratory. The Protein Chemistry Laboratory of the Kimmel Cancer Institute is a central core facility which offers assistance and support in the purification and characterization of proteins and samples and peptides and the high sensitivity sequence analysis and mass spectral analysis of protein and peptide samples to investigators of the Kimmel Cancer Institute and the Kimmel Cancer Center. The Peptide Chemistry Laboratory of the Kimmel Cancer Institute is a central core facility which offers assistance and support in the design, synthesis, purification, and characterization of peptides to investigators of the Kimmel Cancer Institute and the Kimmel Cancer Center. The main purpose of the Molecular Interaction Laboratory is to provide investigators of the Kimmel Cancer Institute with a comprehensive technique to analyze reversible binding interactions between biomolecules involved in the complex biochemical processes associat3ed with various biological functions.